


Truth or Dare

by BrooksAbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Biting, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Hair-pulling, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pining, Truth or Dare, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksAbear/pseuds/BrooksAbear
Summary: “Truth.” Remus replied.Sirius cut in. “C’mon Moony, don’t be a wet sock!, all you’ve picked is Truth.”And James looked at Sirius and his eyes lit up as if he’d just got an idea, he turned his head towards Remus and raised an eyebrow, Remus shrugged, so James continued.“Remus, I Dare you to seduce Sirius.”“WHAT!” Sirius and Remus almost yelled at the same time.
Relationships: James/Lily, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 139





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new at this, I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I’ve never written anything like this before so I don’t know if it’s any good. I’d love feedback and/or constructive criticism. Xx
> 
> This oneshot has not been beta read 
> 
> (I do not own these characters, and I don’t claim to.)

There had been a party in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate winning against the Slytherins in the latest quidditch match, it was getting a-little late and most of the house had found their way up to bed leaving The Marauders and a few other students still not quite ready for bed.

They were all slightly drunk, not out of their minds or to inebriated to function properly, just having a good time.

Earlier in the night James, Sirius, and Peter, had been dancing on the makeshift dance floor that had been conjured for that purpose, and of course Remus had been sat off to the side reading, it wasn’t for lack of effort on the other three Marauders’ parts, they had in fact tried hard to get Remus to join them, but he had just politely declined opting out of as much of the party as possible. 

That was until Sirius being Sirius had somehow got the resident werewolf into some sort of muggle drinking game,(which Remus had strongly suspected he’d picked up from James.) Remus had won, but hadn’t escaped totally sober.

Now as the common room was starting to empty, The Marauders and last Gryffindors were sat round in a circle, Remus had tried to go back to reading but thanks to the little game with Sirius he could no longer focus properly on the words.  
If Remus had thought that It was the first time Sirius had stolen his concentration it would be a lie, he’d often catch himself staring just a-little too long, or thinking just a-little too hard about Sirius’s hair, or his jaw, or his neck. So when James had suggested a game called ‘Truth or Dare’ Remus reasoned that he had nothing better to do. 

They played a couple of rounds, soon nearly all the students had left, leaving only The Marauders and Lily Evans. 

There were more rounds, Peter had to tell the group which of his ex-girlfriends he still had feelings for, Lily was dared to cuddle with James,(neither of them seemed to mind too much.) and then it was James’ turn.  
“Remus, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Remus replied.

Sirius cut in. “C’mon Moony, don’t be a wet sock!, all you’ve picked is Truth.”  
And James looked at Sirius and his eyes lit up as if he’d just got an idea, he turned his head towards Remus and raised an eyebrow, Remus shrugged, so James continued. 

“Remus, I Dare you to seduce Sirius.”

“WHAT!” Sirius and Remus almost yelled at the same time. 

“You heard.”  
James said with a smirk. 

“That’s not fair on Sirius.” Remus stated. 

James looked at Sirius, who just stayed quiet and shrugged. Both Padfoot and Moony knew they shouldn’t, but they were both a-little drunk, and couldn’t denied that they both wanted it.  
Remus making the decision that If Sirius wasn’t opposed, he’d go through with the Dare.

Remus spoke softly. “Sirius, do you mind?” Sirius shook his head. “No, I don’t mind.” 

Remus got up and walked to the centre of the circle, if you could even call it a circle at this point. 

He summoned a chair and then made a slow ‘come here’ gesture to Sirius with his index finger, Sirius gulped and stood up a little sheepishly but made his way from the opposite side of the circle from the one Remus had been sitting, when he reached the middle Remus put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down into the chair, Remus stepping back and looking at Sirius in a meaningful way as if trying to make sure Sirius was really alright with this and hadn’t just agree because he thought he ought to, when Remus was as sure as he could be he spoke.

“Sirius if I make you uncomfortable or cross any lines I want you to tell me to ‘stop’ will you do that?” 

Sirius nodded, knowing how upset Remus would be with himself if he thought he’d hurt someone he cared about, and with that Remus could begin.

He walked around to the back of the chair, letting his hands rest on the top of it, he could tell that Sirius was nervous and a-little unsure, and Remus found it to be unlike Sirius’ usual demeanour, so still standing behind the chair he leaned closer to Sirius’s ear and spoke playfully. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” 

And Sirius let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

Remus walked around and came to a stop in front of Sirius.

Remus lightly placed his hands on his own thighs running them teasingly up his body, over his hips and up to his chest, over his neck and into his hair, letting them rest there a moment and arching his back ever so slightly, making Sirius look, making him stare. 

But for Sirius staring at Moony was already his favourite hobby, he never usually stared this openly, he’d tried to look away he really had, but fuck! When had shy, innocent, awkward, bookworm Moony become so good at this?. 

Remus walked towards him and placed his hand against Sirius’ jaw, Sirius leaned into the touch slightly, Remus then ran his hand up and tucked the hair behind Padfoots’ ear. 

“Sirius, I’m sorry James brought you in to this.” 

Sirius spoke honestly. “I’m not.” 

A bemused smirk crossed Remus’ expression. “You want this don’t you?” 

“And what if I did?” 

“Then i wouldn’t need to hold back.” 

Their eyes met, both boys only now realising the lust. Remus leaned forward placing his hand on the back of the chair over Sirius’s shoulder and taking ahold of Sirius’s tie, pulling him closer. 

Remus spoke teasingly. “Do you trust me?” 

Sirius’ looked confused but nodded nonetheless, Remus continued. “Close your eyes.” 

Sirius faltered but did as Remus had asked, Remus let go of Sirius’s tie, and... since when had there been sensual music? They were going to kill James later, but for now they might as well roll with it.

Remus placed himself on Sirius’s lap, taking Sirius’ hands in his and guiding them to his thighs, inviting Sirius to touch him, Sirius ran his hands up to Remus’s waist, Remus placed his arms around Sirius’s neck, Remus noticed that Sirius’s breathing had quickened and loved that he was the reason. 

Remus ran his hand up into Sirius’ hair tugging it lightly making Sirius gasp and tilt his head back exposing his neck to Remus. 

Remus moved against Sirius experimentally, Sirius groaned, and this was going to be fun. 

Remus moved against Sirius again this time in rhythm with the music, still a-little unsure but Sirius’ hands firm on his waist help to reassure him, their grinding continued for awhile both boys getting comfortable with the ways the other moved. 

Remus decides that it’s time to turn this up a notch, he runs his hand through Sirius’ hair tugging a-little and Sirius tilted his head back in the way Remus knew he would, Remus leans closer and placed a kiss on Sirius’s jaw, he does it again, and again moving down Sirius’ neck, he moves back up to his ear and speaks his voice dripping with lust.

“pads, I think I may have lied about the not biting part.” 

Sirius’ eyes shot open staring at Moony intensely, Remus leaned in again and waited as if asking for permission, Sirius leaned his head to the side giving Remus permission, He goes back to Sirius’ neck placing another gentle kiss before he bites down and grinds himself against him again, Sirius moaned, full on moaned!. 

They continued to grind and rut against each other and Remus continued to kiss, bite, and suck at Sirius’ neck. 

Both boys loving every second of each other, Sirius was panting not even trying to hide how turned on he was, he tried to speak.

”M-oons, P-please- can- ca- aaah- can I- fuck!- can I kiss you?-” 

Remus pulled back looking into Sirius’s eyes For a moment before he leaned in connecting their lips, as they kissed Remus bit at Sirius’ lip asking for entrance, he was granted it and they were exploring each other’s mouth. 

Hands now all over each others bodies as they kissed hot, fast, and needy. they continued to rut against each other, Remus goes back to Sirius’ neck, sensing Sirius’ jaw tense Remus thinks he’s done something wrong or gone too far, but he takes in Sirius’s expression, he gazes into his pleading eyes, then Remus understood, Sirius was fighting the urge to moan, Remus didn’t like that, he loved hearing Padfoot, his rapid heart beat, his fast breathing, he loved knowing that was all because of him. He leaned into Sirius’s ear again. 

“Pads, honey, you don’t have to stay quiet.” 

Remus hadn’t meant to let the endearment slip, but Sirius didn’t seem to mind, he also seemed relieved at Remus’s statement, clearly not the type to stay silent. 

They continued their actions Sirius still quite quiet but not completely noiseless. 

Remus sped up his movements, causing Sirius to moan and beg. 

“Aah- Please- m-more- n-need- gonna-.” 

realisation hit Remus, suddenly remembering where they were!, they shouldn’t be doing this! Not here!. 

Remus untangled himself from the boy he’d liked since the day he first saw him, climbing off his lap, Sirius looked up at him confused and maybe a-little hurt. 

“Sirius, not here.” 

Both boys trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone in the room, Sirius was the first to break the silence still panting a little.

“You’re a fucking tease.”  
He said with no real malice, but was understandably worked up and a little disappointed. 

Remus seemed to think for a moment, before he spoke. “I didn’t say no, just not here.” And with that he turned around and made his way up to the marauders shared bedroom. 

Sirius’ eyes went wide. “that was an invitation!... wasn’t it?” he turned around to James who just made a ‘shoeing’ gesture, telling Sirius to go, and he did. 

James, Lily, And Peter, were left in a shocked silence. 

Lily turned to James. “You knew they liked each other didn’t you?” 

James nodded, “yeah, they’ve been pining over each other for years, I’d had enough.” And James lets out a small chuckle. 

“You couldn’t have dared them to do something, I don’t know, more private?” 

“And miss the fact they both like biting and hair pulling?! Lily are you mad?!”

Lily sighed. “I must be to like you the way I do.” 

Then she pressed her lips to his, making him practically glow bright red, she got up from the sofa. 

“night Potter.” 

“G’night Evans”

And she turned and headed up the stairs to the girls dorms.

James and Peter settled on the sofas, deciding Padfoot and Moony will definitely need their space. 

~*~*~*~  
The End  
~*~*~*~


End file.
